


Double Trouble

by Hyperionova



Category: EXO (Band), Kai - Fandom, KaiHun - Fandom, Sehun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova





	Double Trouble

"All 20 and thriving huh, son?" his father's harsh clap on the back of his shoulder lurched Kai forward, stumbling over his own foot as the water almost spurted out of his mouth.

"More like 20 and wanting a car, dad." Kai shot at the old man who was all clad in his office attire and was taking his seat on the stool by the kitchen counter.

"We'll get you your car next year." he flashed his son a toothy smile and winked before digging his fork into the scrambled egg. Kai rolled his eyes and proceeded to rinse the glass that he had been drinking from. "What do you want to do on your birthday then?"

"Uhm. Can I throw like a huge party?"

His father let out an incredulous laugh and Kai smirked, well aware of the the answer he was about to get. "Perhaps when you turn 21, son. How about we go for an ice-cream and then I get you your favourite comic books?"

"What is he, eleven?" his mother scoffed as she re-entered the kitchen.

"Well," Kai shrugged. "I still read comic books, ma."

She beamed brightly before cupping a side of Kai's face and reached up to peck on his cheek. After wiping Kai's cheek for him, she dug into her bag. "Ha. Here you go. This is my gift." she handed him a thoroughly wrapped box.

"Thanks, ma." he gave her quick kiss and gave the box a cursory once-over. He could easily guess what was in there. "And, dad? Where's your gift?"

His father scrambled to his feet, peering at his wristwatch. "Well, will you look at the time. We're gonna run late for work, honey." he jolted up from the chair and grinned sheepishly at Kai. "I'll give the present when we come home, okay?"

Kai heaved a sigh. "I'll be at the Oh's."

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." his mother wished him with a pleasant smile before tousling his hair and hurried after her husband.

Kai tossed the gift-wrapped box onto the kitchen counter and leaned his back against it before sliding his phone's screen to unlock it. He lazily scrolled through the fifty plus friend requests and he will probably accept all later. His lips stretched into a smirk, acknowledging his popularity in college. Life wasn't bad. Not bad at all. Comfortable life, plenty of friends, a good social life, at least two love proposals per week, satisfying grades, dance moves that made girls and boys in his college drool, all and all, Kai considered himself to be every girl and boy's 'it' guy, a great dancer, a good son, had a hella sexy body and not to mention, was an amazing kisser. He had nothing to complain, well maybe a car for himself would lessen his burden but other than that, his life was perfect.

If not boring.

He tossed the phone aside and stared out the window, peering at the backyard. Semester breaks certainly were less interesting than he had anticipated. But the only perk of staying home was that he got to teach the neighbour's kids some maths. Bless their incapibility in even solving the easiest of maths though. Or else, Kai never would have gotten this golden opportunity to tutor them every afternoon. Even thinking about the twins sent a gush of blood straight to his crotch.

Grinning to himself, Kai checked the time. 8:14. He pulled away from the counter to head upstairs and workout a little.

He had only tutored those twins for one week but he had learned profusely about them. The first one, named Shixun, hated Kai simply because he was forcing them to solve mathematical problems. He had barely said two words to Kai ever since his parents had appointed Kai as their temporary tutor. Had slightly long burnt sienna hair that sometimes curtained his eyes and was terrible at simultaneous equations. Most of the time, he deliberately excused himself to spend a whole hour in the bathroom. As for his figure, god! Kai wished he could just see the boy unclothed at least once. The tight t-shirts that Shixun wore suggested that his body was nothing like boyish. The delineation had slight curves, a few folds here and there, which were sexy as hell and not to mention that flat motherf*cking stomach that got Kai awkwardly speechless every single time. And the way he ignored Kai along with Kai's lessons was just purely hot. The charisma was just indescribable.

Imagine all of that sexiness cloned. That was his twin brother, Sehun. Shorter hair otherwise a xerox copy of Shixun who also hated Kai to hell and back because his Xbox time was cut short simply because Kai existed to torture him with maths. He was slightly better at math though. His eyelashes had to be his best feature. Whenever he batted them, fluttering his eyes seductively, Kai's breath would hitch weirdly. Both of their milky white skin were just too tempting that Kai found himself ogling every exposed part of their bodies round-the-clock. The 17-year-olds, however lacked any kind of interest towards Kai which was odd. Nobody had ever ignored and disregarded Kai before. But it would make sense since Kai was posing as a nerd tutor just for that flimsy amount of money that Mr and Mrs Oh pay him. The twins certainly were spoiled brats who had no respect for anyone. Why would they pay any heed to Kai who was nothing but a geeky tutor? Well, Kai was anything but geeky. But since his parents had strictly ordered him to dress nice and act polite whenever he was in the presence of the Ohs, he had no other way but to oblige.

Screw them. He wasn't going to don a stupid button down shirt and comb his hair neatly today. It was his birthday. After a few rounds of push-ups and sit-ups, Kai stepped into the shower to wash himself up. Letting the water rivulets run down his sweat-covered body, he brooded over what he should teach the twins today. No matter what, everything that he had been trying to teach them in the past week all went down the drain. Stupid boys. At this rate, their parents were going to fire Kai. And Kai can't have that. Firstly, because he needed the extra cash. Secondly, he was not going to leave before the twins notice him properly.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he threw on a pair of shorts and flumped onto the bed before lying on his back, hands tucked under the back of his head. Ah, what was he thinking?! Why should he beg for their attention?! They were irritating kids who knew no respect and were dumb as shit when it came to studying. All they could do was stick out their fucking sexy round ass, licking their rosy lips, showcasing their beautiful figures. Kai sighed and clenched his eyes shut. He should get some sleep to stop imagining dirty stuffs about the twins. But that was what he had been doing for the whole week. The Oh family had just moved into the neighbourhood few weeks ago. And Kai wouldn't be surprised if the Oh twins were the hot topic around there these days. Those boys had the alluring aura and drawing power.

"Urgh!" Kai buried his face into the pillow and forced the thoughts away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_'Ding dong'_

Kai slumped against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He hadn't bothered to gel-up his hair or pull on a shirt. He had traded those for a pair of ripped jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. His messenger bag was slung lazily on his shoulder and he peered at his watch. He pressed the doorbell again. "Huh." he scoffed, recalling last Tuesday when the twins made him stand on the doorstep for almost ten minutes. He knocked on the door before kicking it once. "Fucking idiots, wasting my time-"

The door swung open and Sehun threw Kai a daggering look. Kai's breath caught just by encountering Sehun like every other day. Jesus Christ, why was this boy so beautiful? Like seriously, beautiful! Sehun turned around and strutted back in, leaving the door open for Kai to enter. Kai inclined his head and ogled Sehun's perky ass and his swaying hips. Smiling smugly to himself, Kai walked into the house.

"Well, Mr No-Life is here, Shixun." Sehun told Shixun who was on the couch, fidgeting with his phone, nudging Shixun's shoulder as if Kai couldn't hear him.

"I can hear you, you know?" Kai muttered, throwing his bag onto the table. Shixun whispered something into Sehun's ear as he stood up and the both of them shared a giggle. Kai rolled his eyes. Really mature, these two.

They grabbed their books and calculators before taking their seats at the table. Again, they gave Kai a look and whispered something to each other. "Oh my god, Sehun!" Shixun laughed as he threw Kai a lewd smirk.

Kai heaved a long breath and ensconced himself on his usual chair. Shixun's foot was already brushing Kai's shoe and it was utterly distracting. "Okay, do you guys remember what I taught you yesterday?"

Neither of them answered. Shixun was focused on his phone's screen whereas Sehun was too busy chewing on the end of his pen as he stared vacantly at Kai's face. Kai arched a brow at him. Sehun blinked his eyes and dropped the pen. "You look different." Sehun said.

Shixun side-eyed Kai, smirking. "Maybe he finally realized how lame he was." he snickered. Kai's gaze slid down to Shixun's neck. Fuck, why was Kai imagining filling that fair neck with bites and suckles.

"Or he finally lost his V card." Sehun laughed and Shixun joined him.

Kai's eyes bulged out. "Do you think that I might be virgin?!" Kai hissed at them.

"Well," Shixun licked his lips, eyeing Kai from his face to his chest and vice versa. "you don't look like it now."

Kai gulped and glanced away. "Look here. It's my birthday today and I'd really appreciate if you two cooperate with me and learn some shit because I'm getting too tired with this."

Both Shixun and Sehun were silenced for a moment. "It's your birthday!" Sehun finally exclaimed, jolting up from his seat. Kai eyed him in confusion.

"Why didn't you say so?!" Shixun yelped on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, stumped at them scurrying into the kitchen. They returned with some shot glasses and a bottle of liqour.

"Tequila!" Sehun announced as he settled the bottle before Kai on the table.

"What the hell?"

"We're celebrating." Shixun said as if that was supposed to explain anything. He was standing so close and his stomach was right by Kai's face. And on his other side, Sehun was struggling to get the bottle opened.

"Are you insane?" Kai let out, utterly shocked by the twins' sudden act.

Shixun jumped onto the edge of table and his leg was brushing Kai's knee. Sehun managed to open the bottle before he took his seat on the table as well. And Kai was stuck in between. They were giggling and laughing as they filled the glasses and all that Kai could do was gulp while flushing red with his eyes fixated on the spread legs of Sehun and Shixun. Dammit, their half-assed shorts exposed the fucking milky-white thighs perfectly. Kai fought the urge to stroke them.

"Don't overflow it, dumbass!" Sehun smacked the side of Shixun's head and snatched the bottle.

"Give it back! I'm older than you!" Shixun reached out to grab the bottle back and Kai's breath caught when Shixun placed a foot on his knee for leverage.

"Fuck you, I'm prettier." Sehun shoved Shixun's face away.

"We're twins, genius."

Kai snatched the bottle and they stopped to scowl at Kai before both of them grinned weirdly. "You're gonna order us around on your birthday, birthday boy?" Sehun asked, hooking his index finger around Kai's shirt at the collar.

Kai cleared his throat and put the bottle down. "I don't know what's going in your heads, but I can't allow underage drinking."

"Aw." Shixun raised a glass before handing it out to Kai. "Cut us some slack. It's your birthday. You don't have to torment yourself. Have some fun."

Kai hesitated for a moment but when he felt Shixun's foot climbing down between Kai's thighs, he accepted the glass. "One shot and then we're done."

"Deal!" the twins said in unison and picked up their glasses. Much to Kai's surprise, they quaffed down the liqour in one gulp way quicker than Kai. Their faces wrinkled and crumpled at once with Shixun shaking his head vigorously. "Oh, that's bitter!"

Kai grimaced hard at the burning liquid that glided down his throat but froze when he felt a set of fingers brush his cheek. Sehun cocked his head, bringing his face closer and his lips touched a side of Kai's neck. Completely paralyzed with the blood rushing to his loin, Kai let Sehun suck the spot on his neck. An embarrassing moan escaped his lips before Sehun pulled back, licking his lips.

"Ooh." Shixun cooed and leaned in. Kai balled his hands into fists when Shixun's breath grazed the other side of his neck. He gave another suckle, making Kai hot as hell. "That works."

Kai, either embarrassed or flustered, poured himself more of the tequila and gulped it down. Shixun and Sehun exchanged a lewd glance before Shixun's foot edged closer to Kai's crotch. "Wanna suck us now?" Sehun breathed as his hand was already snaking up Kai's arm's biceps.

Kai's eyes blinked in a daze while his hand anxiously grabbed the tequila bottle. He quaffed straight from the bottle and stared at Shixun getting his rear off the table before he sat down on one of Kai's thigh. His heart stopped for a moment as his shaft twitched weirdly. Before he knew it, Sehun had lowered down to sit on Kai's free thigh. What the fuck was this miracle?! Shixun took the bottle away from Kai's hand and drank a gulp. Sehun took the following round and Kai was still working on accepting the fact that the twins were sitting on his lap. His left hand automatically rose to a side of Shixun's waist whereas his right hand was already latched onto Sehun's side of the waist. The twins were still busy gulping down the booze but when Kai deliberately squeezed their waists, they looked down at him with a languid expression. "Whatchu doin, daddy?" Sehun mewled out, tugging at his own shirt and pulled it up a little so that Kai's hand was now massaging the corner of waist under the shirt. Kai wanted to groan at the feverish heat of Sehun's waist against his hand.

"Daddy wants it, doesn't he?" Shixun purred on the other hand before he slowly began to rock, rubbing his crotch against Kai's thigh. Bastard was hard. Kai's lips stretched into a smile.

"Daddy gonna punish his little kitties?" Sehun breathed out as he started to rock as well. Kai himself was getting unbelievably hard at the front of his jeans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You've been such bad kitties, haven't you?" Kai purred against Shixun's cheek as the boy suckled on a corner of Kai's jawline. Sehun was already moaning, grinding and rubbing his crotch on Kai's thigh as well.

"We're so bad, daddy." Sehun mewled near Kai's ear before his tongue darted out to lick it. Kai made a noise at the back of his throat when Sehun sucked his earlobe as Sehun's hand crept up Kai's shirt, stroking his abs. "So sexy." he breathed, licking Kai's ear sensuously.

"Mmmm." Shixun hummed as he pulled Kai's hand off the soft side of his waist down to his crotch. "Touch me, daddy."

"Ugh." Kai grunted when Shixun forced Kai's hand to palm his crotch. Both of the twins' weight on his thighs and their hands all over Kai's body were more than enough to make Kai hard as hell. He gave Shixun's half-hardened cock a gentle squeeze over the fabric that made Shixun throw his head back before he lightly thrust into Kai's hand. Sehun aggressively cupped Kai's chin and turned Kai's attention towards him, pulling Kai's hand to caress the flat planes of his stomach. Kai's hand trembled on the skin of Sehun's abdomen. God, it was so fucking smooth. He hastily raised Sehun's shirt up to ogle his sexy stomach before he awkwardly bowed his head to kiss it.

"Ah..." Sehun let out and rocked harder on Kai's thigh. "Fuck, why is it so hard?" he moaned, referring to the thigh.

"I d-dance." Kai managed with the heat of Shixun gripping Kai's hand tighter against his crotch with Shixun's lips latched onto Kai's neck.

"You dance? Fuck, that's so hot." Sehun slid closer until his body was grazing against Kai's. One of Kai's palms was groping Shixun's crotch while the other was pressed on the bare skin of Sehun's stomach. "Do you like it, daddy?" he rocked, rubbing harder on Kai's thigh.

Before Kai could respond, his hair was harshly tugged and his head was forcefully turned by Shixun. "Take responsibility, daddy." fuck why he so hot ordering Kai like that? Kai gripped his crotch and earned a mouthful of moan from Shixun. "Squeeze harder!" Kai groped him, fondling his balls over the shorts but shit, he needed to touch himself too.

Sehun's sudden bite on the sensitive side of his neck sent a jolt down Kai's body. Shit it was difficult to focus on two unbelievably beautiful, demanding, hot as heck boys at the same time.

"I should teach you two bitches a lesson." he had no idea if it was the booze that had made him talk this dirtily or was it Sehun and Shixun rocking on him, grazing Kai's thighs relentlessly with their bloody pulsating groins.

"Oh yeah?" Shixun whispered into Kai's ear. "How are you planning to do that, daddy?"

"Are you going to fuck us until we scream out your name?" Sehun breathed sexily into the other ear that he been abusing for some while now.

Kai swallowed, inhaling the beautiful sweet scent of the twins. "F-fuck you... both?"

"Mm hm." he rose a little before sitting back down, smashing his crotch on Kai's thigh and rode it like an animal. Kai's mind formed a string of swear words, unable to bring his voice out since his breath was uncontrollably gushing out of his parted lips in a frantic manner.

"Why, daddy?" Shixun purred on the other side. "Can't handle us two hungry kitties at the same time?" he suddenly palmed Kai's erection which was embarrassingly stone-hard. "Ooh. Daddy's big cock is enough to fill us, no?"

These bratty satans.

 "I-I can't... we shouldn't.." Kai's stammer was utterly ignominious that the twins exchanged a bawdy, naughty smile. Sehun grabbed the tequila bottle again and pressed it onto Kai's lips. Letting out a shaky breath, Kai swilled down a profuse amount of the stinging liquid. Sehun pulled the bottle away and stood up a little. He peeled his shirt off and leaned in. Kai, wide-eyed, stared at Sehun's puckered nipples before his gaze climbed down that milky sternum, ogling every inch of that unblemished chest and abdomen. Kai was right. His body was not boyish in the least sense. Sexy little shit.

"Must be too bitter. Don't you want suck on something sweet?" Sehun's hand curled around the back of Kai's neck as his crotch hovered above Kai's thigh now. The bitter taste on his tongue was long forgotten but he leaned in to pleasure the boy. Well, not just pleasure Sehun, god who would deny this kind of offer?! Sehun's clutched Kai's hair at the back of his head and jerked his face towards his pink, hard nipple. Shixun on the other hand was groping Kai's shaft, slowly and seductively over the thick denim of his jeans. He was going to hell for sure.

Kai's tongue jutted out and when the tip touched Sehun's nipple, Sehun's grip tightened around Kai's hair as a soft moan escaped his pink lips. Kai slipped his hand between Sehun's legs and fondled his crotch from under while his tongue circled the rigid nipple before he sucked it, flicking the sensitive flesh with his tongue. "Mmm." Shixun watched with intent, touching himself. When Kai drew back, he licked his lips, staring at the thoroughly reddened nipple as Shixun took off his tight t-shirt and pulled Kai's face towards his own.

The first contact of their lips were stunning. Shixun's lips were laced with the burning alcohol but even then, Kai couldn't help but ridiculously wonder how could they be so sweet. He could feel Sehun's hand rubbing Kai's back under his shirt whereas Shixun's mouth covered Kai's with Kai's hand riding up and down Shixun's fair chest. Kai lightly bit Shixun's bottom lip before tugging it a little between his teeth. "Uh." Shixun exhaled when Kai shoved his tongue into his mouth, fingers brushing Shixun's beautiful pink nipple.

Sehun tangled his hand in Kai's hair and Kai was force to pull back from the kiss with Shixun to resume it with Sehun. Twins and yet, they both tasted different. Sehun's kiss was more slow and careful while Shixun's was pure sex. Both managed to turn Kai on big time. His mouth busy on Sehun's, Shixun's mouth occupied with nipping and sucking Kai's neck, hands all over the place, god, what a birthday treat!

When Sehun broke the kiss, Kai dragged his lips down Sehun's neck before grazing his teeth along Sehun's protruding collarbone. He turned his head to Shixun now who was all engaged with riding Kai's thigh while abusing Kai's neck with his teeth. Kai latched his lips around Shixun's nipple and began to suck on it, making the boy squirm with excitement. Shixun and Sehun shared another round of the alcohol before Shixun grabbed the side of his brother's face. Slowly, they leaned in together and Kai sat back to enjoy the wonderful scene of Sehun and Shixun making out. Kai clutched his own crotch, stroking it a little as he watched Shixun's tongue curl around Sehun's, teeth biting one another's lip. "Why, you naughty kitties." Kai couldn't help but laugh out.

They gave Kai a lewd look, smiling seductively. "Then spank us, daddy." Shixun said as if he was challenging Kai before pulling Sehun for another round of dirty kissing. Kai was getting painfully harder by the second and at this rate, he could come just by watching the twins. He reached out and grabbed their groins. "Ah." Shixun eventually moaned when Kai started to knead the twins' crotches, fondling them hard and vigorously.

Sehun finally turned to kiss Kai again and this time, Shixun joined. It was so weird but wow, having two tongues fighting for Kai's own at the same time was beyond describable. Both Sehun and Shixun's lips covered every corner of Kai's. But mostly, it was just tongues curling and swirling around one another as Kai continued to massage the twins' balls. "Fuck us both, daddy. We'll be good kitties then." Sehun purred and got off Kai. Shixun followed after him, yanking Kai up to stand as well. It took him a moment to hold his ground as his head spun. Sehun was already making his way up the stairs but Shixun was still keeping his hands on Kai, trying to pull Kai's t-shirt off. Kai obliged and tore it off his body.

The corners of Shixun's mouth quirked up while his hands brushed Kai's abs and bronzed, toned chest. "You're so sexy." the boy exhaled, grinning sheepishly with red cheeks. "Come upstairs." he whispered against Kai's cheek, pressing his fair bare chest against Kai's hard one. "We'll give you the best birthday present ever."

Kai gulped down a lump of saliva as Shixun drew away, marching up the stairs, trailing behind his brother. Kai clenched his fists. What the hell was he doing?! Seriously, he was thinking about doing both of the twins at the same time?! What if those two were just trying to pull a prank on him? And Kai was supposed to teach them maths. Not play daddy and fantasize about how tight they would be. God. "Ah fuck it." Kai trod towards the staircase. Too late to turn back now anyway.

His feet almost betrayed him as he plodded his way up the steps, unable to even see the path clearly. He swore to himself that if the twins were indeed trying to pull a prank on him, he'd really show them some piece of his foot but when he peered into the first room, his breath practically froze as he was completely dumstruck to find the twins stripped naked, bare-skinned and kneeling on the queen-sized bed, passionately making out again. They disconnected their mouths to glance over at Kai, fluttering their eyes flirtatiously. "Come and fuck our tight holes, daddy." Sehun muttered, crawling slowly to the edge of the bed like a fucking cat in heat. Kai took crossed the room breathlessly as Sehun straightened up to showcase his perfect, no beyond perfectly-built lean and tender body. Kai's eyes reflexivel bounced to Sehun's lower part of his milky body and shit, the boy was already leaking with precome. And so was Shixun who was caressing Sehun's back from behind, staring intently at Kai, biting his lower lip.

Kai placed a knee onto the bed and Sehun immediately started unbuckling his belt whereas Shixun still stared at Kai with a slight smirk. Kai scanned his arching flesh which looked painful enough with its purplish red head, white liquid seeping down the slit. "Come here." Kai ordered and Shixun leaned over. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss with Sehun's fingers fumbling with the button and fly of Kai's jeans. But as he worked on releasing Kai's erection, his lips traveled all the way up Kai's abs, peppering them with kisses and suckling them gently. Imagine that soft lips around Kai's thirsty cock. The mental picture itself was outstanding. Kai kissed Shixun even hungrily, sliding his hand down Sehun's back.

The next thing he knew, he was shoved to lie down on the bed with the two naked boys hovering over his crotch and yanking the jeans down.

 

 

 

 

 

This was really happening. It was. Kai was still processing the fact that the bodies that he wanted to see unclothed so badly were bared before him, all over him. "Daddy still looks a little bewildered, Sehun." Shixun murmured while stripping Kai off his jeans.

"Uhmm." Sehun hummed, simpering like a drunkard as he ogled Kai's body and the part where his boxers covered. "That looks painfully tight, daddy." he brought his hand to Kai's pulsating phallus and gave it a light stroke over the fabric of the boxers. Kai propped himself up with his elbows, licking his lip, watching Sehun hook his fingers into the boxers before finally tugging it down and releasing the hard, reddened flesh. Both Shixun and Sehun threw each other a sly glance. Then Sehun placed himself on his knees between Kai's legs before bowing his head to plant a kiss on Kai's inner thigh. Kai's breath gushed out in pants every time Sehun's lips edged closer to his crotch. He was so beautiful, keeping his eye-contact with Kai all the while his tongue and lips left wonderful marks on his thighs.

Shixun blocked the view out of the sudden by settling on Kai's stomach. Kai froze. Shixun's leaking cock was pressed tightly against Kai's stomach. His hands automatically reached out to grip Shixun's hips and he gave them a merciless squeeze that made Shixun's mouth twist into a pleasurable smirk. "Fuck." Kai hissed when he felt a hot wet tongue graze the head of his erection. But before he could manage a glimpse, Shixun smashed their mouths together, encouraging Kai into a mind-numbing make-out session. He kept hissing into Shixun's mouth, knowing perfectly that Sehun was tonguing his slicking slit, teasing him while Shixun's fingers were pinching and rubbing his nipples. "Uh.." Kai moaned shamelessly into Shixun's mouth as his hand grabbed Sehun's hair at the back of his head just when Sehun started to take Kai's whole length into his warm cavern of a mouth. "You fucking sluts." Kai gasped, breaking the sloppy wet kiss. He saw Shixun flash a smug smile.

"You like it, don't you, daddy?" Shixun purred, fingers flicking Kai's already hardened nipple. Sehun on the other hand was distracting Kai with his tongue swirling around his shaft. He peered at the boy's bobbing head and the saliva that was dribbling down the corners of his mouth. Sehun stared at Kai for a moment and pushed his mouth further to reach the base of Kai's erection. The head of his cock was already deep down Sehun's throat. Shixun shoved his tongue into Kai's mouth again before grazing his teeth along Kai's bottom lip. He slowly dragged his lips down Kai's neck, filling it with innumerable wet kisses as Kai's hand glided to Shixun's stomach. He applied a little pressure on it before sliding down to wrap his hand around Shixun's aching shaft. That was when Shixun slapped Kai's hand to free his length. "Not yet, daddy. You'll get to punish your kitties soon."

"Ugh." Kai pulled Sehun's hair when Sehun tongued his slit again. Shixun's lips were now edging his nipple. Without any sort of hesitancy, Shixun licked the pebbled nipple and nipped it, biting it softly. "Fuck, Shixun!"

"Hm." Shixun scooted closer, dragging his balls up Kai's stomach. "I like it when you say my name." he grabbed his own erection and thumbed the slit that was trickling with pre-come. He began to rub the tip of his cock on Kai's nipple, smearing the hard nipple with his pre-come. Kai was going to die before all this was even over. "How's that? Don't you feel good, daddy?" he rubbed the slit against Kai's nipple and pulled Kai for another round of kissing.

Much to Kai's dismay, Sehun stopped sucking Kai but his fresh kisses along Kai's waistline wasn't so bad either. Kai flipped Shixun over onto his back, earning a mouthful of giggle from Shixun. He briefly turned to Sehun and grabbed both sides of Sehun's body before shoving him forcefully to lie down. Kai held them both down with his palms on their chests as he stood between them. Shixun's erection twitched when Kai dragged his palms down his and Sehun's body. Kai smirked at Sehun who was already restless. "Look at these excited cocks." Kai said, rubbing a side of their hipbones.

"Don't tease, daddy. Please." Sehun pleaded, pushing his hips up. Kai dragged his index finger along the underside of Shixun's shaft, causing Shixun to let out a groan.

"You are the naughtiest bitch here." he tapped the finger on Shixun's tip and Shixun jerked into Kai's hand, sucking in a shaky breath.

"Oh..." Shixun exhaled. Kai poked the slit again as his other hand stroked Sehun's fair thigh.

"Look at how you're leaking." Kai bowed his head and licked the pre-come off Shixun's slit.

"Fuck." Shixun started to sit up but Kai shoved him back to lie down. Sehun clutched onto the bedsheet when Kai fisted his hand around his beautifully aching member.

"Daddy, please!" Sehun cried out as Kai pumped the shaft. Shixun grabbed Kai's other hand and begged for him to touch him as well. Smiling, Kai cupped Shixun's balls and fondled them while he worked on stroking Sehun's erection. "I-I'm gonna.. come.."

"Not yet." Kai snapped and squeezed the shaft. "Not until I fuck your tight hole."

"Ungh!" Shixun pressed the sole of his foot on Kai's chest, spreading his legs wide

Kai tsked at the desperate boy and gripped tighter at his balls while Sehun panted vigorously. "Desperate whores." he slapped Shixun's balls once, making Shixun scream in both pleasure and pain before Kai bent over to lick along Sehun's shaft. Such sweet, sweet taste. When he looked up, Shixun and Sehun were busy eating each other's mouth, kissing and gasping for air. Kai knelt up and turned both of them to lie on their stomachs. "Push your ass out." he ordered.

"Yes, daddy." the twins purred out before kneeling a little, bracing themselves on their elbows and stuck out their rears. Kai's jaw dropped for a moment as he took in the perfectly shaped, round bums. The twins continued to kiss like nobody was around as Kai caressed their asses. Such thick butts. Sehun stuck out even more into Kai's palm. Kai lowered his head and sunk his teeth into the flesh, taking good bite of Sehun's ass. "Ah." he heard Sehun moan before Shixun grunted when Kai slapped his ass, hard and mercilessly.

"Spank me again, daddy. Spank your naughty kitties." Shixun begged breathlessly and Kai gladly did so, striking both Sehun and Shixun's bums with brutal blows of his palms. It took less than three strikes until their asses became scarlet red.

Who would have guessed that these two stoic and bratty boys would be begging for it like sluts? Kai wanted to scoff. All it took to lure them was some lame clothing and some booze. Kai stroked his own erection and collected the pre-come with fingers from both hands. He watched the twins make out intensely, bringing his pre-come slicked fingers to their buttcracks. Shixun and Sehun began to moan loudly as their tongues swiped noisily when Kai pushed his fingers past the clefts of their butt. He rubbed the liquid on their puckered holes, circling the rim of muscles, slowly and thorougly. Fuck, the way they were whimpering under him...

He rubbed the outside of the holes harder and faster before he slowly pushed his forefingers in. "Daddy!" Sehun shrieked, breaking the kiss with Shixun and plunged his face into the mattress. Shixun turned his head halfway around, scowling and biting his lip angrily.

"Finger me faster!" Shixun ordered and Kai pulled his finger out.

"Don't order me." he slapped the ass one more time, earning a grunting moan from Shixun before he mercilessly pushed in two fingers into his at the same time.

"Sorry, daddy." he panted, perking his ass out further as Kai's fingers slid in and out of them. Sehun gasped suddenly and pulled the bedsheet between his teeth.

"Right there, daddy. Fuck me right there."

But before Kai could do anything, Shixun had him shoved against the bed beside Sehun and he fumbled into the bedside drawer before scavenging out a tube. Sehun turned Kai's face to him and their lips came intact. Their tongues and teeth were all over the place, breath hitching with Kai's hand gripping Sehun's shaft. Shixun mounted Kai after preparing Kai's erection. "Want me to ride you like an animal, daddy?"

"Do it, kitty." Kai let out and curled his hand around Shixun's length as well. He pushed Kai's erection into his opening which was unbelievably tight. For a moment, Kai wondered if he'd even fit in there but Shixun managed. Sehun shifted beside Kai and moved to kneel on either of him, facing Shixun. "Fuck!" Kai groaned out along with Shixun who was riding his cock so hard and fast. He was so warm inside. Kai eyed Sehun and Shixun's locked lips before he gripped on Sehun's hips. He pushed his head up and spread Sehun's buttcheeks apart. Sehun's hand reached back to cup the back of Kai's head as Kai's tongue darted out to tease Sehun's pink and puckered hole. He pulled Kai's head, jerking back against Kai's face. Kai licked the opening and before sucking it hard while Shixun rocked heavily on his erection.

Kai jutted his tongue into Sehun's hole and licked the soft inside. "Urgh!" Sehun let out, clutching and pulling Kai's hair. Kai's hand reached out to wrap around Shixun's shaft and pumped it. It didn't take Shixun more than two seconds after that to thrust and come into Kai's hand. Hot seed splayed all over Kai's hand and stomach, probably Sehun's stomach as well. As soon as Sehun got off Kai's chest, Shixun dismounted him and Kai grabbed Sehun's wrists before throwing the boy to stand on his fours. Sehun knelt with his legs wide apart and without wasting any second, Kai pushed himself into Sehun, kneeling behind the boy. "Ah!" Sehun screamed as Kai started to thrust into him. Thrusting into Sehun was almost impossible.

"Why the fuck are you so tight, kitty?" Kai asked, slamming into Sehun again and again to stretch him. He faced Shixun who looked utterly spent and kissed him full on mouth while sliding in and out of Sehun. Shixun crooked his arm under his brother and began to stroke Sehun, keeping his focus on the lazy kiss at the same time. Kai squeezed Sehun's hips that he was gripping onto and banged him harder, making Sehun whimper and cry beneath him.

"Daddy!" Sehun yelled and Shixun pulled his hand back, stained with white semen. He rubbed the come onto Kai's abs as Kai pulled out of Sehun. Sehun flipped over and bowed his head along with Shixun. Kai pumped his erection couple more times before he shot out white ropes of hot load onto the twins' faces. Shixun and Sehun tried to swallow as much as they could before they licked Kai's limp shaft.

Kai's whole body gave in and he collapsed onto the bed. And the last thing he knew was Shixun lying on his right side whereas Sehun snugged his head into Kai's chest on the left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sudden cacophonous ringing woke Kai and he jolted up, unable to believe that he actually fell asleep. Scrubbing his face with bare palms, he inhaled the thick scent of sex that hung in the air. Sehun and Shixun were sleeping by his sides as well. It took Kai a minute to realize that it was his phone that was ringing. He reached past Shixun to grab the phone from the pocket of his jeans which were on the floor. 'Dad'.

"Hey, dad." Kai was almost embarrassed by the hoarse, sleepy voice.

"Where are you?" his dad inquired.

"Still at the Oh's." he murmured, rubbing his forehead.

"It's 7 pm and you're still there?"

"Uh... I'll come home right away." he ended the call and slid off the bed before picking up his boxers from the ground.

"Kai?" Shixun called in a shy voice. "Are you leaving?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Aren't your parents home?" Kai pulled on the jeans.

"They'll be late tonight. Why don't you stay a little longer?"

Sehun stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled vaguely at Kai. "Hey."

"I have to go. I'll see you two tomorrow." he leaned over and pecked on Sehun's lips. The boy sleepily hung onto Kai's neck to deepen the kiss but Kai pulled away to kiss Shixun as well. "Thanks for the amazing birthday gift." he smirked and Shixun returned the grin.

"We should definitely do it again." said Sehun.

"Maybe." Shixun replied. "Maybe it will be just me and Kai next time."

"You wish." Sehun snapped at him.

Kai hurried out of there, shaking his head.


End file.
